Love is not a Crime
by Jaezee Shim
Summary: Yunho seorang panglima kerajaan dan JaeJoong sang putra mahkota, menjalin cinta. apakah cinta mereka itu adalah suatu kejahatan ? YunJae - 1Shoot - a songfic


**Title : Love is not a Crime**

Cast : JaeJoong as Hwangtaeja, Yunho as Jeong Yunho

Other Cast : ...

Genre : Romance, Angst, Death Chara

Rating : T

Author : Zee

**.**

**Desclaimer : YunJae belong to each other and God. I have only the story.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**~Love is not a Crime~  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Is Love a crime ?**

**Are these feelings bad ?**

**Eventhough you say it's wrong**

**I'll take the punisment, if only I could have you**

(Baek Ji Young – Love's not a crime)

.

.

.

Mata musang itu selalu menatap tajam. Mengawasi kondisi sekelilingnya dari atas kuda coklatnya. Sebuah pedang tersemat indah terikat di pinggang kanannya. Sesekali ditolehkan kepalanya kebelakang memperhatikan gerak-gerik para pengawal yang saat ini sedang mengiring putra mahkota berkeliling kota.

Panglima kerajaan bernama Jung Yunho itu saat ini tengah memberikan pengawalan ekstra pada Putra mahkota yang sejak 5 tahun lalu sudah berada di bawah tanggung jawab keamanannya. Terkadang senyum tipis menghiasi wajah angkuhnya ketika melihat sang putra mahkota tersenyum pada rakyat jelata yang menyapanya.

Sang putra mahkota itu memang sangat senang menyapa rakyatnya. Dia benar-benar sangat memperhatikan mereka. Dua hari sekali dia akan keluar dari istana dan berkeliling kota untuk melihat-lihat keadaan. Terkadang dia akan mendengarkan keluh kesah rakyatnya, jika dia mampu membantu maka dia tidak akan segan-segan untuk membantu mereka yang membutuhkan, dia sangat ramah dan juga rupawan. Calon Raja dari kerajaan Goguryo itu memang sangat di cintai oleh rakyatnya.

Mata bulat milik Hwangtaeja itu melirik sekilas pada Panglima yang menunggangi kuda yang bergerak tak jauh darinya. Lalu bibir cherry itu tersenyum memandangnya. Sang panglima balas tersenyum padanya. Namja cantik berusia 18 tahun itu memang telah lama dicintai oleh sang Panglima kerajaan.

5 tahun bersama sang Putra Mahkota, mengawalnya kemanapun dia pergi, membuat sang Panglima mau tidak mau harus memperhatikannya. Dari sanalah timbul perasaan khusus yang dia tahu tidak boleh dirasakannya. Perasaan yang di sebut cinta, yang tidak tahu sejak kapan dirasakannya.

Doe indah itu melirik sekilas pada sang panglima. Memberika isyarat yang hanya mereka berdua sendiri yang tahu artinya, kemudian mereka saling melayangkan senyuman. Senyuman penuh arti dan perasaan untuk satu sama lain.

Setelah puas berkeliling dan bercengkrama dengan rakyatnya. Sang pangeran kembali ke istana. Bersiap untuk bertemu dengan Baginda Raja, sang ayahanda. Sore ini memang dia di jadwalkan untuk bertemu dengan ayahandanya.

JaeJoong tengah memakai pakaiannya – ani dia hanya diam berdiri dan membaiarkan seseorang memakaikan pakaian kebesarannya pada tubuh polosnya. Dia tidak malu lagi memperlihatkan tubuhnya, karena sedari kecil para pelayan pribadinya lah yang melakukan segalanya untuknya termasuk memandikan dan memakai pakaiannya. Tapi setelah seorang panglima pengawal pribadi bernama Yunho itu selalu disisinya, dia tidak membiarkan seorangpun memandikan dan membiarkan tubuhnya di sentuh orang lain selain Yunho. Jadilah tugas Yunho bertambah untuk mengurus pangeran mahkotanya.

"Haruskan aku menemui Hwangje sekarang?" Tanya JaeJoong. Yunho tak langsung menjawab, menyelesaikan mengikat tali di pinggang baju putih yang digunakan sebagai pakaian dalaman sang pangeran.

"Nee, Jeonha " Kata Yunho.

JaeJoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Hari ini dia lelah dan ingin beristirahat saja di kamarnya sambil membaca buku sajak yang beberapa hari lalu diberikan oleh selir Hwang padanya.

"Tapi aku lelah "

Baru saja Yunho ingin mengambil pakaian merah berajut benang emas milik sang pangeran, terlebih dahulu, JaeJoong melingkarkan tangannya ke leher jenjang Yunho, menghentikan pergerakan pria bertubuh kekar itu.

Bibir tebal itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, tak heran lagi menghadapi sikap manja Hwangtaeja kerajaan yang hanya di perlihatkan padanya.

"Tapi baginda raja ingin sekali bertemu dengan putra mahkotanya, Beliau pasti sudah sangat rindu pada anda karena beberapa minggu ini beliau mengunjungi Kerajaan di Timur"

Bibir merah itu semakin mengerucut. Bukan dia tidak merindukan ayahandanya, tapi hari ini entah mengapa dia merasa benar-benar lelah, mungkin udara panas di luar sana membuat energinya cepat sekali terkuras habis

"Arraso, tapi nanti malam kau harus menemaniku tidur , kalau tidak aku menolak bertemu baginda Raja "

Yunho tersenyum lagi, Putra mahkotanya benar-benar menggemaskan. Satu anggukan kepala dari Yunho, membuat JaeJoong tersenyum puas. JaeJoong mengecup sekilas bibir Yunho lalu melepaskan kalungan tangannya, dan menyuruh Yunho untuk melanjutkan memakaikan pakaiannya.

"Kau tahu, Yunho~ah"

JaeJoong memandang namja yang lebih tua 10 tahun darinya itu dengan penuh kasih.

"Um?"

Yunho yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, ikut memandang langsung pada bola mata indah milik JaeJoong. JaeJoong mendekatkan diri pada Yunho, hingga tak ada jarak lagi diantara keduanya.

"Alasan kenapa aku suka sekali memanah. Busur panah itu sangat mirip dengan bibirmu"

Tangan kanan JaeJoong terangkat, ibu jarinya mengusap permukaan bibir atas namja jangkung di hadapannya, kepalanya mendongak, ikut memperhatikan gerakan tangannya sendiri. Sementara sang panglima, memejamkan matanya, menikmati perlakuan Putra Mahkota.

"Aku sangat menyukai bibirmu "

Yunho membuka matanya, menunduk, menatap mata JaeJoong dengan berani dan penuh kasih. Di dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah JaeJoong. Ditempelkan bibir kesukaan sang Pangeran itu ke bibir cherry milik pangeran sendiri.

Tangan Yunho melingkar di pinggang JaeJoong, sementara JaeJoong menaruh tangannya di dada Yunho, mencoba merasakan debaran jantung sang panglima pengawal pribadinya tersebut. Dia selalu suka melakukan hal tersebut ketika berciuman dengan Yunho. Dengan begitu dia jadi tahu, bahwa Yunho juga memiliki debaran yang sama cepat seperti yang di rasakannya.

.

.

JaeJoong tengah duduk di kamar pribadi ayahandanya, hanya berdua di dalam ruangan tersebut. Rupanya sang raja ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang khusus pada putra mahkotanya. Hingga dia memutuskan untuk memilih kamar pribadinya daripada aula kerajaan.

"Apa ada hal yang penting hingga Yang Mulia Raja memanggilku ke kamar pribadi Yang Mulia?" Tanya JaeJoong hormat.

Raja tersenyum berwibawa mendengar suara Putra mahkotanya yang sangat lembut. Kadang dia berpikir bahwa JaeJoong adalah seorang Putri yang terjebak dalam wujud laki-laki. Dia lebih tepat di bilang cantik daripada tampan.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?" Tanya Raja, JaeJoong mendelik heran kemudian menjawab

"18 Tahun, Yang Mulia"

"Kau sudah dewasa rupanya, sudah waktunya kau menikah"

**_Deg_**

JaeJoong tak bereaksi, dia menundukkan kepalanya, menolak bertatapan dengan sang Raja.

Inilah yang dia takutkan selama ini.

Sejak hatinya telah terpaut dengan namja berahang tegas itu, hal ini lah yang selalu menghantuinya dan sekarang Raja sedang membicarakannya. Posisinya sebagai putra mahkota mau tak mau suatu hari nanti dia akan menggantikan sang ayah untuk menjadi seorang raja. Dan tentu seorang raja harus memiliki seorang Permaisuri yang akan melahirkan putra mahkota selanjutnya untuk meneruskan generasi Pemimpin kerajaan.

Pembicaraan selanjutnya, JaeJoong hanya menanggapi seadanya, ketika Raja bercerita tentang kerajaan di Timur dan putri Raja yang akan menikah dengannya. Sebisa mungkin senyumnya terus berkembang selama Ayahandanya berbicara. Walau hatinya benar-benar terasa sakit sekarang. Tapi tuntutan kewajibanlah sebagai Putra Mahkota harus di panggulnya, sekarang dia menyesal karena telah di lahirkan di lingkunga kerajaan. Dia ingin menjadi rakyat jelata biasa yang tidak memikul tanggung jawab besar, hingga dia bisa bersama dengan orang yang di cintainya.

.

.

JaeJoong terus saja diam selama berjalan ke paviliunnya, Yunho dan beberapa dayang yang mengiringinya tak berani bertanya. Alih-alih langsung beristirahat di paviliunnya, JaeJoong berbelok arah menuju danau di dekat paviliunnya. Dia butuh udara segar dan ketenangan sekarang. Dia bahkan melarang Yunho untuk ikut. Jadilah Yunho dan para dayang mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

Yunho memandang sendu kekasih 'gelap' nya itu dari kejauhan, menerka sendiri apa gerangan yang membuat wajah cantik Putra mahkota berubah menjadi tak bersinar dan ceria seperti biasa. Dia mengira-ngira pembicaraan apa yang terjadi antara Raja dan Putra mahkotanya itu. Matanya tak pernah lepas mengawasi JaeJoong yang saat ini sedang termenung di tepi danau, memandangi pantulan dirinya sendiri.

JaeJoong baru beranjak dari tempatnya ketika matahari sudah bersembunyi dan lampion-lampion di nyalakan. Dia menyuruh para pengawal dan dayang untuk tidak berada di dekat kamarnya. Semua dayang dan pengawal di perintahkan untuk berjaga saja di halaman paviliun. Mereka menurut, takut memperburuk suasana hati sang Putra Mahkota. Lagipula mereka tidak perlu mencemaskan Putra mahkotanya karena prajurit terkuat dari Kerajaan ini tengah bersama JaeJoong.

.

.

Yunho berlutut di hadapan JaeJoong setelah sebelumnya mengganti pakaian kebesaran JaeJoong dengan Pakaian tidur. Sementara dirinya sendiri sudah mengenakan pakaian tidurnya. Dia berjanji akan menemani JaeJoong tidur malam ini.

"Apakah anda ingin sendiri, Jeonha?" Tanya Yunho. JaeJoong tak menjawab, terus memandang ke depan, ke arah Yunho tapi Yunho menyadari bahwa tatapan itu kosong.

"Jeonha"

Yunho memanggilnya sekali lagi karena lama tak mendapat reaksi dari JaeJoong.

Perlahan tatapan itu tak lagi kosong namun berubah sendu

"Apakah anda baik-baik saja, Jeonha?" Tanya Yunho. JaeJoong tak memberikan jawaban apapun bahkan sekedar menggerakkan kepalanya sebagai isyarat.

JaeJoong mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Yunho, yang langsung di sambut oleh Yunho. JaeJoong menariknya agar mendekat. Hingga kini tubuh Yunho berada di sela-sela kaki JaeJoong yang sedang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya dan wajah mereka sejajar. JaeJoong membelai lembut pipi Yunho, turun kerahang tegasnya, lalu keleher jenjangnya, dan berhenti tepat di jantung sang panglima.

JaeJoong memejamkan matanya. Telapak tangannya menyalurkan detak jantung Yunho yang seolah menjadi debaran dan detakan di telinga JaeJoong yang mampu membuat dirinya tenang. Yunho memilih untuk diam, mengamati kegiatan JaeJoong. Yunho tahu jika JaeJoong sudah seperti ini, pasti ada hal yang di pikirkannya, Putra mahkotanya itu pasti sedang ingin menenangkan diri dari kemelut pikirannya

Ketika Mata bulat itu terbuka JaeJoong baru mengeluarkan suaranya

"Bantu aku, menenangkan diri, Yunho~ah"

Well

Yunho sudah mengerti apa yang harus di perbuat jika Putra Mahkota kerajaannya ini sudah meminta hal tersebut.

Yunho memandang JaeJoong dengan lembut, senyum tipisnya mengembang, di sentuhnya permukaan pipi halus JaeJoong dengan penuh kasih, kemudian di rengkuhnya sang kekasih ke dalam ciuman hangat yang memabukkan. Tubuhnya mulai bangkit perlahan dan mendorong JaeJoong perlahan merebah di atas pembaringannya, sementara dia tak melepaskan kecupan-kecupan pada bibir JaeJoong.

JaeJoong meleguh pelan ketika sebuah ciuman mendarat di leher jenjangnya disertai dengan hisapan-hisapan yang membuatnya melayang. Sementara tangan namja di atasnya tak berhenti bergerak, melucuti semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh mereka.

Cahaya remang dari lampion, suara jangkrik dari luar kamar, deru nafas yang memburu, erangan-erangan yang menimbulkan melodi indah bagi keduanya, bisikan-bisikan mesra, mengiringi penyatuan mereka malam itu. Hanya ada mereka berdua. JaeJoong dan Yunho. Cara ini memang paling ampuh bagi JaeJoong untuk melupakan masalahnya sejenak dan menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Sementara Yunho masih terus menerka dalam pergumulannya.

.

.

JaeJoong tak mendapati Yunho ketika dia bangun pagi harinya. Para dayang mengatakan bahwa Yunho mendapat tugas khusus dari Sekertaris kerajaan. JaeJoong heran, tugas apakah gerangan yang membuat Yunho pergi begitu saja tanpa mengurusnya terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri membersikan diri, tentu dia tak ingin dayang yang membersikannya karena masih terdapat sisa pergumulan mereka semalam yang melekat di tubuhnya. Dia tetap menyuruh dayang untuk memakaikan bajunya tentu saja.

JaeJoong tak mendapatkan keberadaan pengawal pribadinya itu hingga malam tiba. Dia ingin bertanya pada sekertaris istana, namun di urungkan niatnya. Mungkin sendiri dan memikirkan soal pernikahan yang di katakan oleh Raja menjadi pilihannya sekarang. Berdiam diri di kamar dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

.

.

Yunho berendam di bak kayu yang berisi air hangat.

Dia baru saja kembali dari perbatasan setelah mengemban tugas yang langsung sang Raja perintahkan untuknya melalui sekertaris kerajaan. Kepalanya terasa penat hingga sesekali dia menenggelamkan dirinya hingga puncak kepalanya.

Dua hari berkuda benar-benar membuat tubuhnya lelah. Belum lagi pikirannya yang berkecamuk, dia ingin bertemu dengan JaeJoong secepatnya, namun dia harus menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Dia tentu tak ingin terlihat emosi di depan Putra Mahkotanya. JaeJoong pasti nanti akan bertanya kemana dirinya selama dua hari ini.

Dua hari yang membuat hatinya hancur.

Setelah pagi itu dia di panggil sekertaris istana dan tanpa berpamitan dengan JaeJoong, dia harus bergegas pergi. Menjemput Putri Mahkota dari kerajaan di Timur. Putri mahkota yang akan menjadi permaisuri kelak, yang artinya akan menjadi istri dari Putra Mahkota, JaeJoong. Orang yang di cintainya.

Yunho jadi tahu, mungkin hal ini lah yang juga mengganggu pikiran JaeJoong kala itu, hingga binar keceriaannya hilang. Seperti dirinya saat ini, ingin rasanya dia membawa JaeJoong lari dari kerajaan agar pernikahan itu tidak terjadi. Dia tahu pasti hal ini akan terjadi. Salahkan sifat posesifnya, dia sungguh tak ingin membagi JaeJoong untuk orang lain. Tidak. Tidak akan pernah.

.

.

"Jeonha" Yunho membungkuk hormat memberikan salam ketika bertemu dengan JaeJoong di ruang pertemuan paviliun JaeJoong. Mata musangnya agak melebar ketika dilihatnya, JaeJoong tidak sendiri, tapi bersama seorang gadis muda yang di jemputnya seminggu yang lalu. JaeJoong membalas sapaan Yunho dengan hanya mengangguk sekilas.

Dalam waktu satu minggu ini Yunho memang sengaja tidak menemui JaeJoong terlebih dahulu. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya dan sibuk untuk mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk mempertahankan JaeJoong di sisinya.

"Dia adalah Jeong Yunho, panglima kerajaan sekaligus pengawal pribadiku" JaeJoong memperkenalkan Yunho pada Putri Mahkota.

"Nee, Tuan ini juga yang menjemputku waktu itu. Terima kasih" Ucap Putri Mahkota seraya tersenyum pada Yunho

"Suatu kehormatan bagi hamba, Yang Mulia" Ucap Yunho sambil membungkuk lagi.

"Aku sedang berbincang dengan Putri Mahkota, bisakah kau keluar dulu, Panglima Yunho"

Deg

Entah kenapa kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir JaeJoong itu serasa menusuk tepat ke jantungnya. Tidak pernah sebelumnya JaeJoong memerintahkan hal tersebut, dengan siapa atau serahasia apapun suatu hal yang sedang di temui JaeJoong

"Nee, Jeonha"

Dan Yunho pun menyanggupi dengan berat hati. Kepergiannya diiringi oleh tatapan sendu dari JaeJoong. JaeJoong tidak ingin mengusir Yunho keluar, dia hanya tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Yunho kalau terus-terusan melihatnya sedang bersama putri mahkota.

.

.

Putri mahkota akan tinggal di istana untuk belajar menjadi seorang permaisuri sebelum upacara pernikahan dan penobatannya berlangsung beberapa bulan lagi. Karena dia berasal dari keluarga kerajaan juga, maka tak sulit baginya untuk belajar dan menyesuaikan diri.

Beberapa hari ini, Yunho juga sulit sekali bertemu dengan JaeJoong. Hingga akhirnya suatu malam Yunho pun memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu berdua dengan JaeJoong berdua di kamar JaeJoong.

Yunho langsung menyambar bibir ranum JaeJoong begitu dia berada di kamar tertutup itu. Tak seperti biasanya, jika biasanya dia takkan berani mencium JaeJoong lebih dulu tanpa suruhan ataupun permintaan JaeJoong, maka dia melakukannya sekarang. Menyalurkan semua kerinduan dan kegundahan yang dirasakannya. Hingga keduanya berakhir di ranjang dengan tubuh polos berbalut selimut tebal berwarna merah dengan hiasan bunga berbenang emas.

Yunho memeluk JaeJoong posesif.

Di kecupnya beberapa kali puncak kepala JaeJoong.

Dihirupnya aroma lavender yang menyeruak dari tubuh JaeJoong.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan pemberontakan "

Deg

JaeJoong terduduk dari tidurnya, hingga selimutnya melorot dan menampakkan tubuh bagian atasnya, dia memandang horor pada Yunho.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya JaeJoong, tubuhnya menegang seketika. Yunho tak menjawab. Dia ikut duduk lalu membelai wajah JaeJoong

"Saat mereka sibuk dengan pemberontakan itu, larilah denganku"

Benar pikiran JaeJoong. Yunho tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja, dia sangat tahu bagaimana sifat Yunho, dia tahu seprotektif dan seposesif apa Yunho padanya walau selama ini Yunho selalu terlihat tenang dan pendiam. Dia sempat cemas takut Yunho melakukan sesuatu karena mendengar kabar soal Putri Mahkota, namun dia tenang karena Yunho nyatanya tidak melakukan apapun, namun dugaannya salah, ternyata Yunho menyiapkan sesuatu yang lebih besar.

JaeJoong menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, Yunho~ah, Jangan lalukan itu, aku mohon"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku tahu Yunho~ah, aku tahu, aku juga mencintaimu, tapi aku mohon jangan lakukan ini, kau bisa di hukum jika kauketahuan melakukannya " JaeJoong menjadi panik sendiri melihat raut kesungguhan dan pancaran tajam dari mata Yunho, Pria itu serius. Dan sangat sulit untuk menggoyahkan pikiran dan keputusannya.

"Apakah cinta itu suatu kejahatan? Jika memang cinta merupakan kejatahan, aku rela dihukum. Asalkan aku bisa memilikimu" Kata Yunho mantap.

JaeJoong kembali menggeleng namun tak di pedulikan oleh Yunho. Begitupula ketika namja cantik itu meneteskan air mata yang tak pernah di perlihatkannya sejak lama, Yunho pun tak menghiraukannya, dia malah bangkit berdiri, memunguti pakaiannya dan membiarkan JaeJoong memohon-mohon agar Yunho mau menghentikan rencananya tersebut.

"3 hari lagi, bersiaplah, JaeJoonggie. Kita pergi dari penjara ini"

Yunho pergi setelah berkata demikian. Meninggalkan JaeJoong yang masih saja terisak menangis. Lelaki itu benar-benar serius, dia bahkan tidak memanggilnya dengan sapaan formal penuh hormat seperti biasanya dan malah memanggil JaeJoong dengan namanya, hal yang tidak pernah di lakukan Yunho sebelumnya.

.

.

Tidak mengertikah Yunho, bahwa JaeJoong juga berat melakukan semua ini. Walau hatinya tetap milik Yunho, namun dia harus rela membagi tubuhnya dengan Yunho dan Putri Mahkotanya tersebut. Namun hanya ini yang mampu dilakukannya. Asal dia masih bisa bersama dengan Yunho, itu sudah cukup baginya. Bukankah setelah memberikan calon putra mahkota untuk kerajaannya itu, JaeJoong sudah bisa lepas dari Permaisurinya kelak. Dan mereka akan tinggal terpisah. Dia bisa bersama dengan Yunho sampai kapanpun.

Hal ini harus dilakukannya sebagai penerus kerajaan. Ini adalah tanggung jawabnya, bukan hanya untuk kerajaan tapi juga untuk rakyat yang di cintainya. Kenapa Yunho tak mau mengerti dan malah bertindak bodoh.

JaeJoong ketakutan sekarang. Dia tidak takut untuk lari bersama Yunho, tidak sama sekali. Dia bisa hidup dimanapun jika ada Yunho bersamanya. JaeJoong lebih mengkhawatirkan Panglima tersebut, dia takut jika mereka akhirnya tertangkap dan Yunho akan di hukum karena melarikan dirinya. Seorang Putra mahkota calon raja tentu saja tidak akan mendapatkan hukuman, tapi Yunho hanya seorang Panglima, dia bisa dibunuh jika tertangkap.

Lagipula kemana Yunho akan membawanya pergi. Negeri ini memang luas tapi tentu saja Raja yang sangat menyayanginya akan mengerahkan seluruh pasukan untuk mencarinya. Dan hanya masalah waktu saja hingga keduanya akan di temukan.

Semakin mendekati hari yang dibicarakan Yunho, JaeJoong semakin gelisah. Ditambah lagi JaeJoong tidak dapat menemukan Yunho di manapun di istana. Lelaki itu bagai hilang di telan bumi

"Yunho~ah, jangan bertindak bodoh. Yunho~ah, aku mohon. Yunho~ah aku mencintaimu" Dia terus sajamengulang-ulang perkataan tersebut.

.

.

Tanpa mereka ketahui. Rencana sang panglima sudah tercium oleh pihak kerajaan. Seseorang yang ditugaskan untuk memata-matai Putra mahkota dan Panglima Yunho melaporkannya pada sang Raja, yang menitahkannya secara langsung. Sudah sejak lama Raja mengendus ketidak beresan diantara kedua insan tersebut. Di matanya Yunho dan JaeJoong bukan hanya terlihat seperti seorang pengawal dan yang dikawal. Aura mereka ketika bersama terlalu kuat hingga sang raja mampu melihatnya dan mengutus orang untuk menyelidikinya.

Dan sang raja tentu memiliki Rencana yang lebih tersusun daripada rencana panglima yang terlalu terburu-buru dan terkesan dilakukan dengan penuh emosi.

Yeah ...

Kita perlu belajar untuk meredam emosi terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan sesuatu.

Well

Mungkin cinta Yunho sudah terlalu besar pada JaeJoong hingga dia menutup matanya. Menutup matanya, menulikan telinganya, memutus akal sehatnya.

.

.

Pemberontakan yang terpusat di istana bagian selatan jauh dari Paviliun JaeJoong. Tentu saja tindakan tersebut dengan mudah di halau dan di patahkan oleh pasukan kerajaan, karena sang raja telah mempersiapkan pasukan khususnya. Beberapa pasukan juga diam-diam sudah mengawasi paviliun putra mahkota, bersiap jika Yunho sudah melancarkan aksinya untuk membawa JaeJoong keluar dari istana.

JaeJoong bergerak gelisah di dalam kamarnya, mondar-mandir sambil meremas-remas tangannya sendiri. Hari ini adalah hari yang di janjikan Yunho untuk membawanya lari. Dia mendengar soal pemberontakan di istana bagian selatan. Yunho benar-benar melancarkan aksinya.

Sosok berpakaian hitam dengan penupu kain berwarna hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajah bagian bawahnya hingga pangkal hidungnya, masuk ke dalam kamar, mengagetkan JaeJoong.

Pria itu melepas penutup kainnya, menampakkan wajah yang begitu JaeJoong cintai.

"Yunho~ah" JaeJoong langsung berhambur memeluk Yunho.

"Ayo kita pergi "

Yunho melepas pelukan JaeJoong, dan menarik tangannya. Namun JaeJoong menahannya, Yunho tersentak dan memandang intens pada JaeJoong.

"Tidak, Yunho~ah " JaeJoong menggeleng pelan. Yunho menatap JaeJoong nyalang, tak percaya pada ucapan kekasihnya tersebut

JaeJoong melangkah mendekati Yunho, membelai wajah kekasihnya yang mengeras, dia tahu Yunho marah, dia ingin menenangkan pria itu.

"Tidak seperti ini, Yunho. Jangan seperti ini, kita masih bisa bersama tanpa pergi kemanapun" JaeJoong mencoba memberikan pengertian

"Dan membiarkanmu dimiliki oleh orang lain? Tidak !" Bentak Yunho, JaeJoong kaget bukan main, baru kali ini Yunho membentaknya, namun JaeJoong tetap memandang Yunho dengan lembut

"Aku milikmu, Yunho~ah, sampai kapanpun aku hanya milikmu" Ujar JaeJoong meyakinkan

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi!"

Yunho menarik tangan JaeJoong lagi, tapi kembali di tahan oleh JaeJoong.

"Kenapa? Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi kenapa kau tidak mau pergi denganku? Kau membohongiku? Selama ini cintamu semua hanyalah ucapan semata, kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku!" Bentak Yunho lagi

JaeJoong mulai berlinangan air mata, bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu meragukan cintanya. Apakah selama ini dia terlihat sedang berpura-pura mencintai Yunho.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yunho~ah, bagaimana mungkin kau meragukan cintaku? Apakah karena aku tidak mau ikut denganmu lalu kau menganggap aku tidak mencintaimu? Aku punya tanggung jawab di sini Yunho~ah, kelangsungan masa depan kerajaan ada di tanganku. Disini kita bisa terus bersama tanpa takut terpisahkan. Aku dan kau, berdua saja. Aku mohon, Yunho~ah, aku mohon " JaeJoong berkata lirih

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan membagimu dengan siapapun, Dengan siapapun" Yunho menekankan kata terakhirnya.

JaeJoong berpikir keras, bagaimana melunakkan hati Yunho.

"Tidak Yunho~ah, aku milikmu. Jangan seperti ini, nee. Aku mencintaimu, Yunho. Sungguh, tapi jangan melakukan hal ini. Aku ... aku sama sekali tidak takut untuk hidup denganmu di luar sana, tidak sama sekali Yunho. Tapi hanya masalah waktu saja sampai Raja menemukan keberadaan kita. Jika kita sampai tertangkap kau akan di hukum, Yunho. Kau akan di hukum mati, Yunho. Ak-aku ... aku tidak mau , aku tidak bisa , aku tidak bisa jika kau tidak ada Yunho. Aku mohon ... hentikan ... "

JaeJoong terisak, air matanya meleleh tanpa bisa di tahannya lagi, suaranya bergetar hebat. Tapi sepertinya tidak mampu meruntuhkan dinding kokoh yang di ciptakan Yunho dengan nama cinta itu.

"Kita Pergi !" Teriak Yunho

Yunho sudah tidak perduli lagi, tidak peduli seberapa banyak air mata JaeJoong yang mengalir, seberapa lirih suara JaeJoong, dia tidak peduli penjelasan dan ketakutan JaeJoong, yang dia mau sekarang hanyalah membawa JaeJoong pergi jauh dari istana.

Yunho menyeret JaeJoong keluar dari kamarnya, sementara JaeJoong tengah meronta, terlebih ketika melihat pengawal di depan pintu kamarnya sudah terkapar di lantai, pasti Yunho membuat mereka tidak sadarkan diri waktu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Yunho~ah, aku mohon. Jangan seperti ini, Yunho " JaeJoong terus memohon, namun tidak di hiraukan oleh Yunho.

Yunho terus saja menarik JaeJoong menuju bagian belakang paviliun tempat yang di rencanakannya untuk kabur bersama JaeJoong, ada sebuah pintu rahasia di belakang paviliun, mereka akan pergi melewati pintu tersebut.

"Yunho, aku mohon ... Yun ... "

"BERHENTI ! "

**_DEG_**

Jantung JaeJoong dan Yunho berpacu cepat. Langkahnya terhenti seketika. Derap langkah kaki semakin mendekat dan mengepung mereka. Lentera-lentera lampu pun mengelilingi mereka, membuat wajah JaeJoong yang panik dan Yunho yang menegang terlihat jelas.

Para prajurit khusus kerajaan mengepung mereka. Yunho meraba pinggangnya.

Owh demi Dewa Dewi di langit

Yunho lupa membawa pedangnya.

JaeJoong yang menyadari kekalutan Yunho langsung memposisikan dirinya di hadapan Yunho, merentangkan tangannya, refleks melindungi kekasihnya.

"MAU PERGI KEMANA KALIAN?"

Prajurit dari sisi kanan menepi, memberikan jalan pada seseorang yang datang berteriak. Baginda Raja datang dengan wajah mengeras menahan amarah. JaeJoong langsung membungkuk refleks memberi hormat, namun tak mampu menghilangkan raut ketakutannya akan kehadirannya sang Raja.

Mengapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Pikiran Yunho dan JaeJoong bergelut sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin mereka ketahuan.

"Ya-Yang Mulia Raja " Sapa JaeJoong takut-takut.

"Mau Kau bawa kemana, Putra Mahkota, Panglima Jeong?" Tanya sang Raja

Yunho tak menjawab, dia hanya menatap nanar langsung ke mata sang Raja tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Ti-tidak Yang Mulia, Pa-panglima Jeong hanya akan membawa Hamba, berjalan-jalan" jawab JaeJoong

"Berani kau berbohong padaku ! Bawa Panglima Jeong ke tempat eksekusi!"

**_Deg_**

Demi Tuhan

Ketakutan JaeJoong sekarang menjadi kenyataan, bahkan sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkan istana.

"Ti-tidak Yang Mulia, hamba mohon. Ini hanya salah paham "

JaeJoong masih melindungi Yunho dari para prajurit yang akan membawa Yunho

"Jangan banyak bicara! Bawa juga putra mahkota ke tempat eksekusi. Dia harus tahu bahwa perbuatannya itu salah "

Tidak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan. Yunho diam saja, ketika dia ditangkap dan tangannya diikat ke belakang dengan erat. Sementara JaeJoong yang di pegangi oleh pengawalnya di kedua sisi tangannya terus saja memohon-mohon pada sang Raja agar tidak memberikan hukuman pada Yunho. JaeJoong menangis sampai mereka tiba di tempat eksekusi di sebuah tanah lapang.

Yunho di paksa berlutut di hadapan sang Raja. JaeJoong berdiri di samping Raja masih dengan lengan yang di pegangi kuat-kuat oleh dua orang pengawalnya.

"Apa kau tahu kalau perbuatanmu ini melanggar hukum, Panglima Jeong? Aku sungguh kecewa padamu. Aku mempercayakan Putra Mahkota untuk kau lindungi, bukan untuk kau cintai. Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu perbuatan kalian. Ini tidak bisa di maafkan, terlebih kau merencakan untuk membawa lari Putra Mahkota. Kau pantas di hukum Mati !"

Suara sang Raja sangat tinggi hingga di pastikan semua orang yang ada di sana dapat mendengarnya. JaeJoong menangis histeris, sementara Yunho hanya bisa pasrah, matanya terus saja memperhatikan JaeJoong yang memberontak meminta di lepaskan.

"Apakah mencintai itu suatu kejahatan, Yang Mulia? Jika cinta adalah kejahatan, maka aku rela di hukum mati sekalipun " Yunho malah menantang sang Raja, membuat Rahang sang Raja mengeras dan JaeJoong semakin histeris

"Berani sekali kau bicara pada Rajamu!" Bentak sang Raja

"Penggal kepalanya!" Titah raja pada para prajuritnya.

"TIDAK ! " Jerit JaeJoong

Para prajurit mengangkat bongkahan kayu besar yang kokoh yang memang sering di gunakan untuk mengeksekusi seseorang yang di hukum mati ke hadapan Yunho. Mata Yunho tak pernah lepas dari JaeJoong, air matanya mengalir.

"TIDAK ! Hamba mohon, Yang Mulia, ampuni dia Yang Mulia. Hamba yang salah, Hamba yang mencintainya lebih dulu, hukum saja Hamba, Yang Mulia, Jangan hukum Panglima Jeong. Dia tidak salah Yang Mulia " JaeJoong berteriak histeris sementara air matanya terus saja mengalir tak mau berhenti

"Diam, Putra Mahkota. Kau harus tahu bahwa perbuatanmu itu salah. Kau harus melihat sendiri bagaimana hukuman untuk orang-orang yang melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya " Ujar Raja Tegas

"Penggel Kepalanya!" Teriak sang Raja.

Salah satu prajurit kenekan kepala Yunho di atas bongkahan kayu tersebut. Yunho memiringkan wajahnya ke arah JaeJoong.

"Saranghae... "

JaeJoong memang tak dapat mendengar ucapan cinta dari Yunho karena dia sibuk menjerit-jerit sendiri, tapi dia mampu menangkap kata itu melalui gerakan bibir Yunho.

"TIDAK ! TIDAK ... YUNHO~AH ... TIDAK ! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU ! AKU MENCINTAINYA, YANG MULIA, AKU MOHON JANGAN BUNUH DIA ! "

Petugas eksekusi tengah siap mengayunkan pedangnya. Sebuah anggukan dari Sang Raja, membuat pedang tajam kokoh itu mengayun ke bawah , tepat mengenai leher sang Panglima yang gagah berani.

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKK ! "

JaeJoong menjerit histeris dengan suara yang sangat memilukan.

Kekasihnya pergi meninggalkannya, meninggalkan jejak darah di tanah yang terus saja mengalir, berwarna merah. Semerah gairah cinta yang mereka rasakan.

Tubuhnya ambruk. Hatinya menjerit. Matanya memandang nanar tanah yang ternodai oleh warna darah kekasihnya. Lama kelamaan pandangannya meredup. Dan gelap.

.

.

"JaeJoong~ah, kalau kau dilahirkan kembali, kau ingin menjadi apa?" Tanya Yunho, JaeJoong memandang Yunho tak mengerti, lalu tersenyum

"Aku ingin menjadi orang biasa saja. Dengan begitu aku bisa bersama denganmu tanpa takut pada apapun " Jawab JaeJoong.

Yunho tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Yunho~ah, kalau kau, bagaimana? Kau ingin menjadi apa jika terlahir kembali?" Tanya JaeJoong.

"Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu. Di kehidupan mendatang aku hanya ingin mejadi kekasih yang mencintaimu seorang, bahkan jika aku dilahirkan berkali-kali, maka aku akan mencarimu, menjadikanmu kekasihku dan mencintaimu "

Mereka berdua sama-sama melayangkan senyuman

"Yunho~ah, mari berjanji. Jika kita di lahirkan kembali. Kita akan kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai "

"Ya. Sekarang dan kehidupan yang akan datang kita adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai dan tak dapat di pisahkan, sekalipun oleh kematian"

.

**Is Love a crime ?**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Entah kenapa lagi dengerin lagunya teteh Baek Ji Young malah kepikiran bikin FF YunJae yang kayak gini.

Ditambah lagi galau dan cuaca mendukung untuk bikin yang sedih-sedih

Jangan pukuli aku ... oke  
*wink

.

.

Gomawo buat yang udah baca  
Cipok basah buat yang udah mau corat-coret di kotak review

*Bow


End file.
